John Doe
by Rebelbecks
Summary: I had the dream, once again, From the day of my 13th birthday, I've had the same dream over and over again, sometimes I have a different dream, but sadly any of those dreams don't help with putting the bits of the puzzle together. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers, So I'm back once again after a massive break, Basically, life is having the time of its life kicking the shit out of me, anyway enough of my little pity party.**

 **So I know I have another story to finish, But I just wanted to write something dramatic at the moment.**

 **Also If you have no patience what so ever when it comes to mystery and cliffhanger stories, then you better exit right now. Because this story is going to have more mysteries then pretty little liars, more cliffhangers then Riverdale and more plot twist then an episode of law and order svu.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter and if you think you can figure out what the story is about or you have a theory, comment down below in the review box.**

 **2017**

 _I cover my racing heart._

 _My breathing is fast._

 _My throat is dry._

 _My palms are sweaty._

 _Hell, even my forehead is dripping with sweat._

I had the dream, once again, From the day of my 13th birthday, I've had the same dream over and over again, sometimes I have a different dream, but sadly any of those dreams don't help with putting the bits of the puzzle together.

 _Who is she?_

 _Why do I dream of her?_

 _It's like putting a puzzle together and you are almost done, you're so proud of yourself. Only to find that there's one piece missing, But 20 times worst._

 _If only I could see her face._

 _I remember everything about the faceless woman._

 _I remember how her body washes smelt like cherry._

 _I remember how her shampoo and conditioner_ smelt _like Vanilla._

 _I remember how soft her skin was._

 _I remember how soft her hair was as well._

 _I remember how her smile lit up the room._

 _I remember her soft lullaby._

 _I remember how when she held me, I felt safe and secure._

 _I remember how soft her kisses to my cheek were._

I even asked my father and mother, They just shrugged it off and said that she was a babysitter from my childhood or a day care worker.

'

Which was odd, for a number of reasons.

1\. My parents were extremely protective, So protective that I didn't even know what the scenery outside was, They wouldn't even let me go outside to play as a child.

 _What were they so scared of me seeing?_

 _So it makes no sense for them to send me to a daycare or have a babysitter when they didn't want me out of there sight._

 _2\. Even if at one stage of my life, I had a babysitter or went to a daycare._

 _Why would I dream of them?_

 _Why wouldn't I be able to shake off the idea, that they were more than a babysitter or daycare_ worker.

 _And the list goes on and on, I've come up with so many theories over the years, that sometimes I feel as if my brain is going to explode and sometimes I have too much stuff to remember some things slip away. And I couldn't write them down as my parent's search my bedroom regularly, Which has alway been a mystery, seems we never leave the house and my family checks all the mail we get, So how else would I sneak something into my bedroom._

 _Between homeschool and try to piece the dream together, It was just too much at times._

 _Algebra._

 _Geography._

 _Health._

 _Economics._

 _World Religions._

 _Calculus._

What a waste of time! I sighed, rolling my eyes at the thought of them, They were unless and stupid subjects! how on earth were they supposed to help piece together the puzzle.

I sigh once again and push my sheets back, I stretch my back and my arms, One of my bones in my back cracks.

My feet come to rest on the soft carpet, I let out a big yawn as I'm getting out of the bed.

I open my door and going down the hallway and up the stairwell, I open the door and hope it won't creek so that my parents won't wake.

I turn on the cold water and splash it on my face, It feels so nice and refreshing, I turn the taps off and reach for the towel and dry my face off.

While I'm drying my face off, A cold hand touches me on the shoulder and a soft voice, that make's the hair on my arms stand up.

"Darling?" The voice said, making me jump and drop the towel.

I sigh and cover my once again pounding heart. "Mom, you scared me," I say breathlessly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, What are you doing up at his hour? Are you sick?" The woman said in a worried tone, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit stuffy in my room."

"Stuffy? Darling, it's freezing at the moment." She smirks.

"Maybe it's the heater, I think it's on high, can we turn it down a little?" I ask.

" The heater is the same temperature it is always on." She shakes her head and grins, But soon her grin disappears and an angry look appears on her face. "IT'S THAT DAMN DREAM AGAIN." She shouts, her body and her face are shaking and that crazy look that she get's when she's mad, appears.

"Shh," I say, trying to hide my fear. "You'll wake father up."

I flinch and glup as I see her raise her hand up and start to swing towards my face. I close my eyes and before I know it, A stinging pain attacks my left cheek.

I open my eyes and cup the cheek, I know it won't smooth it, but I hope for once it does. I look my mother in the eye and see tears forming in her green eyes. "I gave you everything." She whispers in a shaky voice.

"I gave you everything." She repeats. "And all you think about is her!" She screams and kicks the laundry basket down.

"Her?" I ask confused, A million of thoughts start to form in my head.

"Nobody darling, don't worry about it." Mother shakes her head and her angry facial expressions, have been replaced with a smile. In a hurry she throws the clothes back into the basket, Mother then stands up and places it on her hip and races out of the room.

"Mom," I call out after her, running out of the room. "Mom, please." I pled, she's in tears and at the top of the stairs.

I go to open my mouth again, with a tight arm wraps around my throat, I can barely breathe, I start to weasel. "NO! please." My mom begs, dropping the basket down the stairs and runs over to me. "Please, don't hurt him." Mother whimpers. "He's turning blue." She whispers, falling down to her knees.

The next thing I remember is a needle stabbing me in the arm and then that's it, that's all I remember.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screams, brushing the hair off her son's forehead.

"I don't know," Father said, rubbing his head. "But when he wakes we will just tell him, It was all a dream, hopefully, he will not question any further about her.

"And what if he doesn't?" Mother whimpers again.

Dad sighs and rubs his eyes. "We start digging."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick warning, this may or may not send chills up your spine, I actually spent all day writing the last part, it give me that many chills.**

 **2017**

I rest my head against the cold van interior, I hiss a little as the bruise around my eye begins to act up, You would think after the collection of bruises, I've collected over the years, I would be used to the pain or maybe there would be no pain.

But you would be incorrect, The pain never goes away, if anything it get's worst each time. I don't even remember how or when I got this bruise, must have been when Mack knocked me out.

 _They'll have to die someday._

 _They can't live forever._

 _That's my only hope for escape, is when my "parents" decide to kick the bucket._

But on the other hand, When they decide to kick the bucket, they could take me with them. At least, either way, I'm free from them.

The only disadvantage would be the unsolved puzzle, I would be leaving behind me. I would never get closure and that's what scares me...even more than death.

SMACK! The sound of my head, hitting the side of the van, as we go over a bump. "Ahh!." I hiss, rubbing my head.

"Jackass! Most likely did that on purpose." I mutter to myself under my breath.

/

 **1996**

I Savanna Rose have made it, Finally at last, after so damn long but the wait was worth it. He was there, sitting at the wooden table, with a matching wooden chair with a pillow for him to sit on.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, from the moment I opened his book, I fell in love, he had such a way with words and my god was he handsome, those beautiful blue eyes that sent my heart racing, that million dollar grin that could make any woman swoon.

Ahh...He's a god!

I thought nothing could wipe the grin off my face, nothing could ruin this moment for me, I was in the same room with Richard Castle, The air I was breathing in he was breathing in as well.

But this wasn't the first time, I had breathed the same air as him, There was another time, Last year, his 1996 tour, he was staying in the Standford in room 206, He had requested a room with a balcony and asked for room service to be delivered to his room for breakfast and dinner.

He would have a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, whip cream and some mixed berries with no blueberries he can't stand blueberries. With a medium strength coffee, full cream milk and two splenda's on the side.

And then for lunch, he would order a cheeseburger, the man loved his cheeseburgers, fries and some tomato sauce on the side with a vanilla shake to dip his fries in.

And then for dinner, A steak with gravy and jacket potatoes with sour cream and spring onions, with the finest red wine that had.

And of course for dessert a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with the works. Ah..he was such a man-child, but that's what she loved about him the most.

I smile to myself as I think of the things I had to do, just to get a fake job as a maid for a week, just so I could gain full access and exclusive access to Richard Castle.

And it was the best week of my life, every day at 7:30 on the dot his driver Bobby would pick him in his BMW M5, to take him to his next book signing.

I would enter the room, I would make the bed that he slept in, pick up and inhale his towels, I would go through his belongings, nothing was off limits..well at least I thought so.

But I'll never forget, Wednesday the 10th of May.

I was folding his laundry when I heard him come up the hallway, I was about to come face to face with my idol, the love of my love. But I panicked and I hid under the bed.

"So Rick, meet you in the lobby at 5:30, photos and press interviews till 6:30, refreshments after that now that the competition Dimitri Romwe is going to be there, I need you to be friendly but not too friendly, The New York times is going to be releasing, there best seller list soon, You and Derick Storm need to be on top of the list."

"Rodger that." Rick grinned at his manager. "Good man." His manager Rodger said patting him on the shoulder and then headed back to his hotel room.

Rick shut the door behind him, took his coat off and threw it on the bed, He then shut the curtains and then start to unbutton his purple shirt, my favourite shirt, I loved how it made his eye pop.

My heart was pounding, I licked my lips and stared in awe of him. He threw his shirt on the ground and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I waited a couple of seconds and crawled out under the bed, I bite my lip a massive grin on my face, I approached the bathroom, rested my hands on the doorframe and peaked my head in.

My mouth dropped open and started to water as I observed his solid muscular form. "Whoever is his personal trainer, is an extremely lucky person." Was all I could think to myself.

I stood in awe for 6 wonderful moments, Till the water stop running, he rubbed the conditioner out of his eyes. "Shit." I thought to myself as I hurried out of the room.


End file.
